Nature's Way
by LemonManV2
Summary: My own erotic fantasies, cleverly turned into a viable FanFic by making it into The Sims xD Mild lemon, so M for safety.


They had agreed to meet in the parking lot by the school. He was already there. After all, he was the one who had asked her. They had been in the same class for almost 5 years, but he never had the courage to ask her out directly, combined with the fact that opportunities where they were alone were limited. Eventually he had to ask her, so he did so via IM. Hurray for modern technology, he thought to himself when she said she'd meet him there.

He'd been sitting behind the wall for almost 20 minutes, when he heard to bus roll past. He got up, and walked towards the entrance to the school yard. There he waited for 30 seconds before she appeared around the corner, dressed in her regular outfit of choice, a black leather vest on top of a sky blue t-shirt, with dark blue, almost black jeans. He had always thought she looked fantastic in that outfit.

"Hey," she said casually, walking up towards him.

"Hey," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. She was almost a head smaller than him, but for him, that just increased the charm. She seemed so small and fragile. "Thanks for at least considering me," he said, to break the ice a bit.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be saying that to you. I'm not even hot," she replied, casually gesturing to her rather small breasts and no more than average ass.

"You might not be hot, but you're cute and beautiful. That counts just as much for me." He leant over and sniffed her hair. "You smell good."

"Thanks." She looked around the yard. "Come with me, we need to find somewhere private. I know a place." His eyes looked like they were about to pop out his head when she said "somewhere private", since he had always been a bit perverted in his head, but he knew she wasn't the type of girl to do that on their first "date".

She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the yard, into an alley that lead the school's sports field. The field was lined by a small line of trees, not large, but large enough o that you could run against the fence leading along the school without being seen from the field itself. She dragged him right down along said fence, eventually reaching the corner, where there was a small clearing, but still trees on all sides. As they caught their breath, she repaid his kiss a minute earlier, but this time on the mouth.

"Why did you drag me over here?" He asked.

She looked as if she was thinking, but then she replied. "This might sound weird, but I need you to prove that you really love me. We're both 15 and none of us have had a real boyfriend, or in your case a girlfriend, yet. So I don't want to be disappointed."

He nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way. But how exactly do you want me to prove it?" He saw her turn red as she prepared to answer, and wandered what it might be.

"I want you to take my clothes off of me. I know to you this might sound like everything but a true declaration of love, since any boy would do this if he was asked, but I've learnt something. You need to be a true pervert and very desperate to do this to a girl you don't love."

"I… Okay. I don't quite understand your reason, but ok. I love you, really, so I'll do it."

She reached out towards his face, and took of his glasses, but then put them back on him. "No. You look much cuter with them on." He couldn't help suppressing a laugh.

The sun was shining through the trees, giving the clearing an almost surreal feel, as he started off unbuttoning her black leather vest. It was tiny one, one of those you wear for decoration, only going to the stomach, and curving inwards towards the top. When he had unbuttoned all 3 buttons, he pulled it off her, and placed it gently on the ground. He placed his hands under her shirt, onto her stomach, and was about to pull it up and over, but stopped. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

She hesitated. "Yes." She paused. "I'm sure." She ended by kissing him again.

"Okay," he muttered as he replaced his hands on her sides, under her shirt, and started pulling up. When he reached her chest, he felt his hand glide over the bra strap, hesitated for a second, then took it all the way off. She helped a bit by lifting her arms so that he could get it off. As he pulled it over her head, he couldn't help but cast a look at her magenta bra. The actual cups looked to be made of silk, but he doubted it. He placed the t-shirt next to her vest. She walked leaned up close against him, kissing him again, and he felt his erection starting to be able to be felt from the outside. She gave him a knowing grin, and in return he felt her nipples, slowly but surely, starting to harden against his chest.

"Ready for the next step?" she asked, stepping back.

"Sure," he replied.

He had never been good at mirroring actions, so he took place behind her to unbutton her jeans. She laughed as she felt his erection pressing harder and harder against her back, but by now she'd figured that it was normal when boys were taking the clothes of girls, and especially girls they liked. He fiddled with the button, but eventually got it open, and unzipped her jeans. He could see that her panties were the same shade of magenta as her bra, and his mind started drifting off to, what was hopefully, the near future. He had gotten into the game now, so he didn't question her before he stuck a hand on each side, difficult as it was in these almost skin-tight jeans, and started pulling them down. Or rather, he wiggled them down, due to them being so tight. At first he accidentally almost pulled her panties down due his hand being stuck, but apparently she wanted them to come off too later, since she didn't do anything about it. As he bent down to get her jeans off the last part, he noticed that the pulled down panties had left some of her butt crack exposed. He gently lifted her legs to get her jeans off completely, and threw into the pile of her clothes.

Now she put her panties on the right track, as she turned towards him. "My turn," she said, as she started pushing him back against a tree, removing his glasses and gently placing them on the ground, to start a new pile. She lifted his t-shirt off in one swift movement, and kissed his chest a bit, before placing her hands in his shorts and yanked them off in the same swift movement. Before his shorts were holding back his erection, but now, with only the fabric of his boxers in between, it bulged out like a tent. She looked at it for a few seconds, before pressing herself against him. "You know, for a nerd, you're pretty cute."

She sighed as she placed her head against his chest, and started kissing him. He tilted her head up to look at his eyes, and kissed her on the mouth. The two lovers sat down against a tree, and she sat her on his lap. She leant her head against his shoulder, and relaxed. The sunlight had grown a little weaker, but the surreal atmosphere was still there. He placed two hands on her stomach, feeling the smooth skin. He kissed her on the neck, and said, "I'm really glad that you wanted me," he muttered.

"Same," she replied.

He slowly crept his right hand upwards, towards her chest. As he reached the edge of the silky smooth fabric covered her breasts, she tensed for a second, but then relaxed, as he lifted the fabric and snuck a finger under. Her breasts were small, but perfectly round. He took his other hand around her back, and gently unhooked her bra. The fabric drooped of her left breast, but the right one where his hand still was, was still covered, as it was caught on his hand. He did a quick flick with his wrist, and the magenta bra fell onto her thighs. She gave him a look that said "Screw you", but she didn't do anything about it. Instead, she removed herself from his lap, and stood on her knees in front of him. He also sat up properly, so that they were level. She grabbed his hands, and pulled him to his feet. She pulled herself in to him, and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't reply, she just snuck her hand down towards his boxers, and slowly tugged down on the sides. She looked at him just to make sure. He nodded, and she pulled them down, his erection flopping about as it sprung past the edge. She threw them into the growing pile of clothes, although now it wouldn't be growing much larger. He kissed her throat, moving down towards her chest, and he got a finger under the edge of her panties, giving them a tug downwards, so that the gentle curve inwards was visible. She then threw herself onto him, knocking them both down, but as he was still holding her panties, she grabbed him and thrust herself forwards, and out of her panties. He had a rather shocked look on his face as she was lying on top of him, naked, with her panties still in his hand. Then they both collapsed with laughter. Both of them knew that each other wasn't the kind to have sex on the first date. That would have to wait. But now they knew, that they had found true love.


End file.
